


The Sweetest Trial

by jennieackrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oops and Hi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennieackrman/pseuds/jennieackrman
Summary: Everyone within the Survey Corporation knew about the evident sexual tension between Director Hange Zoe and Executive Director Levi Ackerman. From the intense stares in between meetings, constant rebuttals on each other’s opinions and the endless name calling. Though, their exchanges were sadly all platonic as for Hange has the hots for the company’s president, Erwin Smith. However, things took a turn when Erwin announces his engagement with his secretary
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 42
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

“Shitty glasses.”

“Grumpy old man.”

The two hissed as their paths cross along the hallway leading to the meeting room. _What luck bumping into this grumpy short man the first thing in the morning_ , Hange thought, shooting a glare his way. Levi took no hesitation to return her hostility with his signature stoic, piercing gaze. Their interaction definitely made the assistants right by them extremely uncomfortable but yet again, they weren’t surprise that the pair’s exchange. Moblit, Hange’s most trusted assistant, knew that the pair never really got along. From when Levi first entered the company till now when he holds one of the highest positions within the firm. The start of their feud was rather comical if Moblit were to be honest. Back then, Hange had to share her cubicle with Levi as for there were no where else within the 12th floor for him to seat. Though Hange tried her best to get on his good side, all was due a failure for her hygiene that Levi totally despised. After which, all hell broke loose resulting in this ongoing 5 year rivalry.

Armin Arlet, Levi’s current assistant, never understood the banter between his superior and Director Zoe, until recently, Moblit asked if he was free for a quick lunch. Armin would never guess that the Executive Director had a conflict with Director Zoe until that lunch with Moblit at nearest udon noodles restaurant just across the street. In between the slurping of those thick wheat, he learned that Director Zoe was still holding a grudge against the Executive Director who managed to earn the title that she too, sought for. And because of that, the Executive Director had every authority to oppose to the bizarre ideas she had in store for the company, saying things such as that her ideas carried huge risks for the company or that she was insane for presenting them. Armin was rather confused after that rather memorable lunch with Moblit. He never thought that the Executive Director harbored any hatred towards Director Zoe. Instead, for the past year he had been working under the Executive Director, he noticed how his eyes will naturally divert to Director Zoe who happens to walk pass by them at the lobby during lunch or how he would always attentively listen to whatever she had to say, with his chin resting onto his knuckles if Armin were to go further into detail, it was as if his superior was studying every single feature of the woman. Sometimes he would catch the corners of the Executive Director’s lips curl into a small smile as Director Zoe’s laugh echoes through the cafe at the lobby. If Armin was bold enough, he would say, there was more to the pair than their usual banters and that his superior does have a soft spot of the lady across the 25th floor.

However, Armin’s thoughts on the two going steady was always put onto a hold every time the pair had a verbal interaction. Sometimes he wished that he could just smack the back of the Executive Director’s head for his rather harsh choice of vocabulary when speaking to Director Zoe. No matter how much one would look, it is true that Director Zoe was more of a tomboy than the other ladies in the company. She had a relatively deeper voice as compared to them, she too, had a different approach in fashion than the others. Though, how much she varied from the other corporate ladies, Armin wished that Levi would speak to her more gentler, he swore, one day all that name calling and teasing would take an ugly turn and Director Zoe would kill him with her bare hands before he could confess this childish feelings of her.

Though, Armin could sometimes see why his superior was attracted to her. There was once his team along with Director Zoe’s team had to collaborate for a project, which went rather civil given the fact the two ‘hated’ one another, Armin had to stay a little longer to finish his reports. Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one who needed that little overtime. A quarter before 9, he was greeted with her smile, inviting him for a coffee or two by the pantry. Armin began to learn that Director Zoe was probably the kindest person (based on superiority at least) that he has ever met in Survey Corporation. Along the conversation, Director Zoe gave a few tips for the upcoming proposal that he could add to win the Executive Director’s heart. The topic of the upcoming proposal was soon replaced by a few disses directed at the Executive Director, resulting in hearty fits of laughter from her. It was then Armin noticed how beautiful she was as her red rust eyes glistens with tears from her endless laughter. No doubt that even a man as cold as the Executive Director will melt at the sight of such an angel. But Armin could never tell his Executive Director that he found Director Zoe rather beautiful, he definitely needs this job.

Today, both teams were gathered by the President, Erwin Smith for the presentation of the upcoming proposal for Marley. Anyone could tell Hange was rather excited to present her ideas to Erwin, now that she is (unfortunately) joining hands with Levi on this project, there was no way Erwin would reject any of her ideas under Levi’s conviction. Levi scoffs at the sight of Hange’s over enthusiasm as they made their way into the meeting room. It was pretty evident that Hange has the biggest, fattest crush on Erwin Smith, but then again, who wouldn’t, given her situation. As far as Levi knew, both Hange and Erwin entered Survey Corporation around the same time and way before he did. Heck, they were even university alumni’s, a rumour started within the company that Hange might have been Erwin’s wife all along, but then Erwin went on to confirm that he was just a senior she was very close to. As time passes, Levi could see traits of Erwin within Hange, such as, the love to explore something new, an endless obsession over books, even the way they spoke reminds him of the other. Levi was never one that was observant but he could tell Hange was always trying to impress Erwin in one way or another and today due to the fact that it was an important meeting, she had chosen to wear, from what Levi could guess, a Versace pant suit and a little effort from her usual makeup. _Tch, there she goes again, for a man who doesn’t see her that way_ , Levi thought.

“Hey,” Erwin flashes a smile as both teams made their way into the meeting room. There he was leaning against the table facing his assistant, Lynne, who was probably advising him on his upcoming schedules, which Levi knew wasn’t the case. “Please take your seats, and Hange, whenever you’re ready.”

“Right away, sir.” She replies with a tint of blush on her cheeks. 

-

“The deal went through!” Erwin exclaims as he bursts through the door where his anxious subordinates were awaiting for his arrival.

The room went from absolute silent to screams of joy. Everyone were exchanging hugs here and there, well except for our resident anti-social Executive Director. Hange has her hands wrapped around Mikasa’s neck, hopping up and down with excitement from the news. Mikasa was probably the only Ackerman that Hange could stand, that is if there were any more Ackermans apart from her and her uncle, the ever so stoic Levi. From the corners of her eyes, Mikasa could see the slight curl plastered on Levi’s lips. Was that a smile I see? Mikasa smirks as she pushes Hange away slightly causing her to fall back first into Erwin’s embrace. Levi’s eyes slightly widens at the sudden shift before him, pressing his lips into a thin line as he spots the tint of blush evident on Hange’s cheek. The bitter lad scoffs at the sight of Hange foolishly giggling as Erwin flashes her a smile. Tch, stop giving her mixed signals Eyebrows. 

“Alright,” Erwin’s voice echoes through the room, resulting in his subordinates to settle down. “Tonight, we shall celebrate, drinks on me!”

-

Levi scoffs at his drunk subordinates sitting in front of him, one of which was his niece, Mikasa, who unfortunately was passed out drunk with the side of her face slammed against the oak table. Next to her was Sasha, gobbling down everything that was on the table before them, _Tch, such a glutton_ , he thought. He slightly leans his back onto the rest of the chair, turning his head slightly towards his left where Hange and her team was. Though probably a meter or two apart, the tension comparing both tables (or teams in this case) varies from one end of a spectrum to another. Hange’s team were having a whole ton of fun and surely Hange didn’t mind being candid around her subordinates, to the point of gulping the beer down like she already didn’t had much of her fill. God, she is going home drunk again at this rate. Levi then shifts his attention to the table on his right, blinking at the two vacant seats. He then averts his eyes to Mike and Nanaba.

“He’s outside,” Mike mouths. Ah, yes, very much needed privacy time for the couple. Levi sighs as he drags his chair, making his way out for a puff or two. 

Levi wasn’t wrong to say that his affections towards Hange was rather weird. Hange probably would have never seen him more than a rival. Well, one couldn’t possibly blame her for viewing from that perspective after how rude and hostile Levi has been treating her. The first time he met Hange, her chestnut locks were tied in a messy ponytail, the rough ends were barely combed out and Levi could clearly tell that she hasn’t washed her hair in say, approximately, three days? Unkempt hygiene was probably Levi’s biggest turn off, unknowingly, he rejected her attempts in befriending this socially awkward lad. However, as time went by, he began to see different sides of her and much to his surprise, Hange was more than the extroverted unkempt workaholic he perceived her as. As time went by, the frizzy ends of her chestnut locks that he once found _repulsive_ became one of his favorite attributes of her. Oh, how he wishes to brush them with his fingers, one day. The way her ruby rust eyes set flames into his heart when they stare right into his steel blues or the way her laughter automatically sets the corners of lips curling into a smile or the way she would slightly bit onto her bottom lip when she’s concentrating onto the reports, or the way she had a borderline addiction to White Mocha Frappuccino. It wasn’t long before Levi realized that, he had been observing her too long and that he had a crush, a _massive_ one at that.

Being rivals at work aside, Levi knew that his feelings for Hange would never reach her the way he wanted it to. And, the sole reason for that was this the man before him. Erwin Smith, the man whom everyone, though Levi has to admit he is one of them, admires. Erwin flashes Levi a smile as their paths crossed. He had his arm snaked around Lynne’s waist as she giggles at something he says before making their way back into the bar. Levi scoffs at the sight as he lights his cigarette, letting his mind wander back to yet again, Hange. He could vividly remember the time when Erwin finally approves of her plans, how she beams with excitement upon the announcement. Her hands were thrown around Erwin’s neck as tears of joy stream down her heated cheeks. With height and frame at his advantage, Erwin towers over her with his strong arms supporting her waist. Mumbling how she was proud of her and such. It was a sight to see, well at least not for a tiny Levi, who was trying his absolute best to not grit his pearly whites against one another or let his usual stoic mask to crack. _This is exactly why some people thought that you two are thing_ , he scoffs after a puff.

-

Levi makes his way back to the ever so rowdy company, Hange’s team in particular for this case, settling down back into his seat as he reaches out for his pint of beer. From the corner of his eyes he could clearly see both Erwin and Lynne exchanging knowing looks to another. Oh no, he thought. Levi never knew that the two of them would pick an office gathering as a setting to make the big announcement. Erwin and Lynne had put this announcement on hold from everyone within the company circle for months now and if it wasn’t for Levi who had accidentally walked into them discussing about it, he wouldn’t have known it too. But really, right now?

“Everyone,” Erwin’s voice echoes through the bar, earning everyone’s attention away from fighting over the leftover food, their pints of beer and small conversations. Erwin turns to Lynne, who already rose from her seat. As Erwin returns her smile with his, murmurs from across the tables could be heard. He breathes in before continuing, eyes never leaving hers’, “Me and Lynne are getting married.”

Gasps were heard, incoherent murmurs could barely be deciphered to the ear, but all Levi could process was the unreadable expression plastered onto her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone within the Survey Corporation knew about the evident sexual tension between Director Hange Zoe and Executive Director Levi Ackerman. From the intense stares in between meetings, constant rebuttals on each other’s opinions and the endless name calling. Though, their exchanges were sadly all platonic as for Hange has the hots for the company’s president, Erwin Smith. However, things took a turn when Erwin announces his engagement with his secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for leaving this hanging for very long :( , university was eating me up and I recently had to move to a new apartment so it was all so hectic and I barely had time to sit down and just type it all out but I swear, I will try my best to update new chapters as fast as I can! Anyways, as an apology, I'm updating both chapter 2 and 3 tonight! :) <3\. This chapter is inspired by the song Obsession sung by k-pop boyband, Boyfriend. Listen here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs97QGzjAeY

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” 

Nanaba asks, her voice painted with concern. She would be one hell of an asshole if she didn’t notice that her best friend wasn’t acting much like herself. For the remaining of the night, after both Erwin and Lynne dropped their engagement bomb, the pixie cut blonde took note of how Hange constantly shifted in her seat and how she barely touched her pint. _Thank god_ , in Hange’s case at least, the rest of her subordinates seated on her table, were far too wasted to notice the shift in her mood. However, credits to the fact Nanaba has known Hange for more than two decades, she was certain that her dear bestie here was far from alright. _Heck_ , of course she wasn’t alright, her all time crush was getting engaged to one of their closest colleagues, a news that should have been made known to both Nanaba and Hange if Lynne truly considered them as a close circle. Nanaba wanted to interrogate the couple so badly but was stopped by her husband, Mike, who preferred a _less_ dramatic setting for an office get together.

“I’m fine, Nana,” Hange reassures her with a smile that Nanaba knew was all too forced. Hange peers over Nanaba’s shoulder as a deep voice seeks for best friend’s attention. She then turned back to Nanaba, both their hands still clasped onto one another. Hange lets out a breathy chuckle at the fact Nanaba didn’t want to let go despite Mike constantly calling for her from the cab and that her ocean blue eyes were now glistened. “Nana, I’m fine!”

“But-“

“I’m fine! Really!” Hange spoke, louder this time. Nanaba had to go or Mike would scream at Hange (over text) about how she was keeping his wife for too long and that the meter was already running. Hange releases her hands from Nanaba’s grip and throws them around her neck, giving her one last hug before they part for the night. Sighing as Hange pulls away from her, Nanaba flashes one last smile before making her way to where Mike was. “Give me a call when you reach home okay!”

Hange signals an ‘okay’ before making her way to the sidewalk by the pub. She turns to her left where all the commotion was happening. Armin was puking his guts out onto some poor bushes while Sasha was laughing at how Connie’s bald head glistens against the moonlight. Levi’s cousin, Mikasa was also having a tough time finding her balance. Hange then spots Levi who was throwing both Armin and Jean into a cab before hailing another one for Mikasa. It was a usual routine for Levi to take of his drunk subordinates, he was practically the _only_ heavy weight within his team. And it was also the usual routine for Hange to witness the mess Levi had to clean. Despite not being on good terms with the shorter man, the two actually lived in the same apartment complex, Levi occupying the unit below hers. For that, Hange would always share a cab home with the man she hated. _Thank Heavens_ for her, being in the backseat with him is only saved for occasions like this. 

“You done?” Hange tilts her head slightly with arms crossed against the other rested below her chest. Levi scoffs as inches closer to her. 

“Connie’s not as drunk today,” He shrugs. “Lessens the burden for me, I guess.” Levi waves a hand forward, hailing a cab.

If Hange was being extremely honest, she didn’t really feel like going home just yet. After getting such news thrown at her face, going home meant that she would just spend the weekend brooding over the fact that her crush on Erwin had come to a bitter end with a pint of Ben & Jerry’s as company. She steals a glance over the ever so stoic colleague of hers. Of everyone, was she really about to ask her long-time rival for another round of drinks? Hange mentally groans, _if Levi wasn’t such a prick, I wouldn’t have hesitated, would probably just drag him over to the nearest bar or something_. She bit onto her lower lip, a moment of hesitation before finally slightly tapping onto his shoulder. Levi turns, a usual scowl plastered onto his face.

“Say, do you wanna go for another round with me?” 

-

“Hey, four eyes, slow down.”

Levi throws Hange a side eye as she gulps down her third shot. Hange had dragged him over to some bar at a nearby hotel and due to Levi’s _massive_ crush on her, he gave her the liberty to do so. He knew exactly what was eating her. Through the night he can’t help but recall the expression she bore after the announcement of Erwin’s engagement. Every _fibre_ within him wanted to reach for her, drag her home there and then just so she wouldn’t witness everyone gushing about the newly made known couple. Levi knew better than to make a scene, especially one where his colleagues would question his motive and affections for the bespectacled woman. As much as it pains him, he had to put on an act, allowing the matter to slide past the night. Her offer for another round of drinks actually took him by surprise. Levi was pretty sure that Hange hasn’t seen him as more than just a foe. But of course, Levi would kill to spend the night longer with her.

“You know, don’t you?” Hange shifts in her stool. A forced smile curls onto the ends of her lips. “That I liked Erwin.”

_Liked, huh?_ “You weren’t exactly being subtle,” He states before taking a shot. Wincing at the bitter taste. A giggle escapes her lips. 

“I guess so,” She ponders.

He could vividly recall the first time he knew about Hange’s crush on his best friend and it wasn’t all’s well on his end. It took him months to _finally_ figure out that he had feelings for Hange, only to be devastated over the fact he wanted the light that shines in her eyes when she’s with Erwin. At first, Levi thought nothing of it until he began to realise that the way she interacted with him fell into a whole other category as compared to her interactions with the rest and of course, it fell onto the other end of the spectrum when it came to him. Levi and feelings never mixed well, hence, after facing such reality, he retaliated by constantly ‘pissing her off’ just so that he could have at least a quarter of the attention she gave to Erwin, on him. One may call it childish, but it worked, and Levi didn’t mind the glares and slanders she threw, in fact, he likes it. 

“God, I feel so stupid,” She groans. Her confession snapping him off from his thoughts. “All these years and I didn’t even make a single attempt to confess.”

Levi bites onto his lower lip, obviously hating the thought of a possibility of Hange confessing her feelings to Erwin. He knew that the two had known one another since forever and if Hange actually made an attempt to do so, Erwin would have gotten engaged to her instead of Lynne. He brushes off that thought. Levi wasn’t a religious man but as selfish and hypocritical as it sounds, he thanked Heavens that Hange had kept her feelings hidden. But it was well established that Levi and feelings don’t go along well, instead of telling her that she should move on to another, preferably him, he turns to her.

“Erwin isn’t married yet,” He mockingly smirks. “Any plans to steal him at the altar?” _Oh god, shut the fuck up, dude, what are you even saying?!_

“I’m not trying to film a melodrama here, Mr Ackerman,” She scoffs before taking another shot.

“Wouldn’t watch it either, you would make a bad actress,” He jokes. A laughter roars from her end, taking Levi by surprise. His stoic expression still plastered on his face; the only contrast was his slightly widened eyes. She turns to face him, resting an elbow on the quartz counter, she props her palm to rest her chin. Her ruby rusts staring into him.

“You’re quite the funny one aren’t you, Levi?”

“Depends on how the audience perceives it.”

“Enlighten me, my friend.”

_Friend, huh? Well that’s a start._

-

Hours went by and Hange came to a realisation that, the one she had always viewed as her rival, had a rather weird sense of humour. And much to her surprise, she actually enjoyed it. Levi wasn’t very talkative, hence, Hange was the biggest contributor of their conversations. From time to time, Levi would throw in a sarcastic remark which she would respond with fits of laughter. A shot after another, Hange’s intent of using the light-hearted conversation she was currently having with Levi, to cover up how obviously hurt she was over Erwin’s announcement, weren’t exactly holding up well for her. She sniffed, gliding the glass down onto the quartz top of the bar. The bartender made his way to her side, all ready to fill her glass until a hand reaches out for her wrist. Both Hange and the bartender turned to Levi, heads slightly tilted. He takes a sip before placing the shot glass down, throwing an icy cold glare her way.

“Stop drinking idiot,” He demanded. “Nothing will change even if you decide to drink yourself to death.” He turns to the bartender giving him the signal that they wanted to be left alone. With a nod of acknowledgement, the young man made his way to the other end of the bar.

“What the fuck?” She exclaimed, yanking her arm away from his grip. Tears were already threatening to roll down her eyes. She knew exactly what ‘change’ Levi was referring to. Levi wasn’t a fool, and Hange was one, thinking that he would overlook her scheme of using her time spent with him as a device of distraction, away from the thoughts of him, of Erwin. Her lips quivered as tears began to stain her cheeks. Many questions flew across her mind, _why did Erwin treat me so nicely if he wasn’t into me? Why did he not notice that I had feelings for him? Maybe its not him, maybe it’s me, maybe I wasn’t attractive enough?_ A palm covers her eyes as she bit onto her lower lip in attempts to muffle her cries. A sudden warmth finds itself onto her vacant hand. She snaps to her left, her face all flushed from the disappointment, the anger, the tears and mostly the alcohol in her system, to meet Levi’s steel blue eyes. Her breath was caught in a hitch as he gazes into her, Hange wasn’t sober enough to tell if the expression painted on his face was of pain or was it out of concern or was it both at the same time? But what Hange knew for sure was that it wasn’t the usual scowl he always had.

“The problem wasn’t with you,” He began, his words registering into a soothing whisper, audible enough for Hange to hear. “You’re beautiful, breath-taking even,”. Her eyes widened at the sincerity of his words, it was as if he had read her mind, it was as if he had seen her more than their current status, _it was as if, no it can’t be…_

Levi’s eyes widened at the realization of his words. _What the fuck? What the fuck was that?_ It usually took more for him to spill his drunk thoughts. _Now, Levi Ackerman you have done it._ He turns away from her, breaking the gaze. Reaching out for her hand was a dangerous gamble, staring into her eyes meant he had lost the battle with his conscience. And he did just that. He reached for her, he stared into her ruby rusts and poured out the things he had been _dying_ to say the entire night. Levi never knew that he would blow his cover when Hange wasn’t exactly sober or the fact he was comforting her over another man. _Fuck, dude, you’ve done it, you seriously did._ He pulls his hand away from her, mentally prepared for to see Hange walk through those doors pretending that she didn’t practically hear him confessing his feelings to her. He was ready for that outcome till her fingers reach out for his jaw, resulting in their gazes to lock once again. _Fuck, she’s beautiful._

“You meant that?” She asks, leaning in closer. Her actions caught him breathless. Though lost for words to speak, Levi managed a whisper.

“Yes.”

“Levi…” His name trails off her lips, leaving Levi to focus on them. He gulps as she makes her way closer to his stool, lips only inches apart. It was as if time had stopped there for him, and he wanted it to last. With such a desire, his eyelids came close, Levi brought himself forward slightly.

“Bluegh!”

His eyes snapped open at the sound. There Hange was, her head cowered above his lap and he could clearly feel the heat of the liquid filth pooled all over his trousers. Fists now curled, his fingernails somewhat digging into the skin of his palms.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated, this is a double chapter update, next chapter is where the smut starts, all the awooga begins in chapter 3, you have been warned *kissy emojis*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone within the Survey Corporation knew about the evident sexual tension between Director Hange Zoe and Executive Director Levi Ackerman. From the intense stares in between meetings, constant rebuttals on each other’s opinions and the endless name calling. Though, their exchanges were sadly all platonic as for Hange has the hots for the company’s president, Erwin Smith. However, things took a turn when Erwin announces his engagement with his secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies, this is the moment you have been waiting for,,, the awooga is in this chapter, enjoy my loves. Also, a side note, this whole chapter was done with Zayn's Let Me as my choice of BGM. Listen here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-KjnVAnSQ8

Levi softly sighs as he lays the face towel back into the rack. Taking care of drunk Hange was probably the most taxing thing he has ever done in his entire 38 years of existence. If given the choice, he’d rather babysit Mikasa all over again like he did back in college. Mikasa’s tantrums were a billion times more tolerable than Hange’s drunk blabbers and her puke. Levi shudders at the fact minutes ago he had touched both of his and Hange’s attire that was stained with the filth of her puke. Despite the fact he had sent all their clothings to the hotel’s laundry service and that he had soaked longer than usual under the shower, the thought of getting Hange’s puke all over his blazer, _fuck it was vile_. He too, had to block any thoughts when he threw her naked self into the tub, scrubbing all the stench away. Having to ignore those sweet little giggles of hers as he washes her, the Heavens were really putting him through a test then. But of course, anything for a crush, right? Especially when she’s heartbroken over the fact that her long-time fixation over another man came to a bitter end after he announced that he’s getting married. He scoffs, feeling like the second male lead in romance dramas that his mom had forced him to watch with her on Sundays. _This is pathetic_ , he thought. Brushing of all the unnecessary thoughts, he glances at his reflection for the last time before leaving the bath with a loose robe tied around his waist.

His tracks came to a halt upon reaching the side of the double bed. Sprawled on the left side of it, was Hange, with her robe loosely tied. Her wet chestnut locks had dampened the white pillow sheet, her glistening pink lips parted, _the Heavens are really out to get me huh?_ Levi took liberty of the small space between her and the edge of the bed, settling himself onto the firm mattress, ass first. With a sigh, he reaches out for her, his trembling fingers settled between her fringe. He gently strokes them, careful not to wake her up. _So, fucking beautiful,_ he thought. It was his first time, and probably his last, seeing such a serene look on her face. Though her eyes were slightly swollen from all that crying back at the hotel bar, she had such a calm expression plastered onto her. The corners of his lips curl into a soft smile, his fingers still brushing against her hair. His mind taking in every single aspect of the view before him, a sight that he had always longed for. Levi flinched as her breath began to labour, he pulls back slightly yet she beat him to it. Her eyes flutter open to a Levi Ackerman with loosely tied cotton robe and his fingers tangled around the locks of her fringe.

“Levi?” He gulps, pulling away completely from her. As he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, he looks away from her. Hange slowly brought herself up to where Levi was, with his back facing her.

“You’re awake, great,” He says, though Hange wasn’t exactly focusing on whatever was said. Her eyes were fixated onto the water droplets glistening on his undercut. Levi smelt so good, not that there wasn’t a time where he isn’t, but he was straight fresh out of the shower and Hange wasn’t exactly sober, worst still her gears were running, yearning for a touch. “I’ll get you something to drink.”

Before Levi could even stand, Hange pulled him back with a grip onto his wrist. His steel blues widened as he landed back onto the mattress, before he could turn to her and ask her what her problem was, _in a cold way of course, it’s Levi Ackerman_. Hange’s fingers reach out to trace his back muscles, earning a slight flinch from him at the sudden contact. Hange eyed him, searching for his reaction and much to her surprise, the ravenette has his steel blues widened and his breath came to a hitch. Biting onto her lower lip, a full five seconds or so in hesitation, Hange scoots closer to where he sat, her palms now resting on his back, she leans closer towards his nape, indulging in the musky scent he emitted. Levi could feel his gears shifting rapidly, his heart jamming against his flesh and his breaths now rather laboured. Honestly, who could blame him for his reactions? The woman he had a _massive_ crush on, in all her glory, wearing absolutely nothing under the loaned cotton robe, sniffing him. Before Levi could protest or pull away from their current placements, Hange wraps both her arms around his waist with her chin now resting atop of his right shoulder.

“What are you doing, four-eyes?” He asks, after a gulp, gathering all courage to even speak.

“Finishing what I started earlier,” She states, matter of factly, yet in a sultry tone. Sending shivers down his spine as her lips graze against his ear. Her fingers now tracing circles onto his toned abs admiring every structure and contours of it. _God, never knew he had such a bod,_ Hange heaves a soft sigh as she felt the heat rush through her nerves down to her bottom region. His skin felt so smooth against her calloused fingers and his scent, _god, his scent_. She hasn’t been with a man for ages. Though her heart was set for her all-time crush, she too, had sexual encounters here and there, no strings attached. And the last person she thought she would be having her hands all over was Levi Ackerman, her ultimate office rival turned friend over shots of Whiskey. It’s not like Hange was never attracted to him, _of course she was_. Despite his short demeanour, he was in all, _very handsome_. Not to mention that she has found out a new fact that the man was extremely ripped too. _Thank you for tying the robe loose enough, Ackerman._

“Hange-“ He turns and instantly regrets doing so. Their faces were inches apart now, and the only thing Levi could see were how luscious and plump her lips was. All he wanted to do was close the measly distance between their lips and ravish hers for the rest of the night. However, as much as he wanted to cave into his desires, Levi was still the logical man he was. This was Hange Zoe, the woman who recently upgraded his status from a rival to a friend. Not to mention, she was in the midst of mourning over the fact that her long-time crush is getting married and that crush was none other than his best friend. Doubts after doubts passes through his mind as his eyes continue to stare directly onto her lips. A chuckle that left Hange’s lips crashes his train of thoughts. He snaps his sight from her lips to her ethereal ruby rust eyes.

“ _You want to kiss me, don’t you Levi?_ ” She states then throwing her arms around his neck. He could feel the heat rush through his cheeks as his sanity was coming close to a breaking point. _No, she isn’t exactly sober and she’s probably going to regret this tomorrow._ He pulls away slightly, creating ample distance for his palms to rest onto her shoulders halting her from any future movements.

“You’re gonna regret this, Hange,” He breathes, a rather heavy one at that. “You’re not exactly sober.” She whines at his words. Before Levi could leave her there, she reaches for his hands, interlocking their fingers with one while the other were brought closer to her lips. She presses her lips onto his index gently yet sensually as her eyes search for his. He returns her gaze, his steel blues slightly widened at the contact of her soft lips onto his skin. She continues her administrations onto his other fingers before moving to press kisses onto his knuckles, all while gazing into his eyes. Levi gulped at the sight before him. _Does she even know how hot she looked right now?_ _Does she even know how this was turning me on?_ All his remaining logic leaves his system as brings his palm to rest onto her cheek, she grazes her lips against the skin of it.

“Fuck me, Levi, please.”

Levi crashes his lips onto hers causing Hange to yelp into his kiss, taking that opportunity, Levi pushes his tongue into her cavern. She didn’t hesitate a second to return his kisses, she threw her hands around his neck pulling him closer, closing in whatever distance that was left between them. Their chests were pressed onto the other, Hange’s fingers were gripping onto his hair while he has a palm pressed onto her nape while a vacant arm finds it way around her waist. The suite echoes with the sounds of their lips smacking against the other whereas their kisses grew sloppier. His tongue dances against hers causing her to whimper against his lips. He then brings his lips to suck onto the tip of her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva to stain the side of her lip. She pants for air as he pulls away, wiping the sides of her mouth with his thumbs. It only took seconds before she was breathless again, getting caught in the trap of his sweet and sensual kisses. Hange was very much aroused. Never would she have thought that Mr Ackerman was a good kisser and never would she have thought that she wanted his lips all over her. Scratch that, she _needed_ his lips marked all over her body.

He pulls away, panting heavily against the skin of her neck as his lips plants kisses onto it. His actions got her pulling him closer by the nape. She slowly settles herself back first onto the cotton sheets, pulling him down with her. He steadies himself on top of her with a palm pressing onto the mattress on one side while the other on his elbow. Hange looks up to his steel blues. _Was he ever that beautiful? God, he looks so beautiful,_ she thought. His face was slightly flushed, his eyes still hooded but beneath that cold gaze, Hange could decipher something along the lines of lust. _If looks could kill,_ she thought. He was still studying her face, alike him, her cheeks were painted in crimson red, still slightly panting from the lip lock earlier and all he could think of was how _ethereal_ she was. _If this is a dream, please don’t fucking wake me up._

“You’re staring,” She says, breaking the silence. Heck, he was doing _more_ than just staring. His gears were shifting at a rather rapid speed with erotic thoughts of her. All he could think of at that point was the things he would do to her, all the things that would arouse her, all the things that would leave her on the edge. As if that wasn’t enough, she brings her fingers onto his lips, tracing the outlines of his thin lips. She bits onto her lower lip before saying; “Spoil me tonight, Levi.”

“Oh, I will.” He declares, pressing his lips onto her index before fiddling her robe open. He props himself up with both of his palms pressed onto the mattress above her shoulders. He studies her, taking every single inch of her, carving it into his memory. _God, she’s beautiful_. Her olive tan skin glistens under the lightings of the suite, it was driving him _insane_. Hange crosses her legs slightly, a shy hand covering her sex.

“You’re staring again,” She chuckles. _Right_ , he thought. He brings himself closer to her face, noses now inches apart.

“You’re beautiful,” He compliments as he places a chaste kiss onto her lips earning a giggle from her.

“Never knew Mr grumpy old man would compliment his enemy,” He raises an eyebrow at the comment.

“Never thought of you that way.” He mumbles as he shifts his position to travel down her body, with his eyes now brooding over her perky breasts.

“What did you-oh” Both her words and thoughts were interjected as his tongue gently strokes the perks of her breasts. Gently he brings one of his palms over one of her breasts, kneading it while his lips reach for the other. Gently, he bites onto her nipple earning a slight yelp which was soon replaced with a soft moan as he cups his lips to suck on it as his tongue drew circles around her bud. Hange’s fingers reach for his raven locks, gripping on them as he continues teasing her sensitive nipples. He threw a glance only to find her cheeks completely flushed, her eyes slightly rolled back all in while her back arches for more. Her moans grew louder as his calloused hands found its way down her sides, his lips now grazing past her cleavage making its way to her stomach. Instinctively, Hange parts her legs slightly leaving Levi ample space to shift down between her legs. He halts his movements as he positions himself between her legs, taking in full view of her pussy. _Beautiful, so fucking beautiful_. His breath came to a hitch as he brings his face closer to her sex. She must have liked the licking mess he left on her nipples for her folds were now glistened wet. _Fuck_ , he searched for her eyes which were now staring into his. Slowly, he wraps an arm on her right thigh, lips pressing kisses on the skin with his eyes never leaving hers. Hange bites onto her lower lip to muffle a moan. He was sure taking his time with her and all Hange wants now is for him to ease the throbbing heat between her legs.

“Levi,” She whines, her voice sending waves of arousal down his system as she stresses onto the last syllable of his name. “Don’t tease.”

“Tell me how you want it,” He demands. Now, his low registered baritone was sending shivers down her spine. _Fuck, he’s hot_.

“Eat me out, _make me cum with your mouth Levi_ ,” She said. Her dirty talk took a full turn on Levi’s part as he brings his lips to her cunt. He spreads her legs wider then bringing his tongue forward to her folds, gently licking once, then again. His steel blues snapped up after a soft moan escapes her lips.

“Levi, please, it’s too slow,” She pleaded, her index now resting onto her lips as her teeth bites onto the nail. Her facial expressions were all too erotic, and Levi could feel his cock getting harder at the sight. He barely did much and she was already this turned-on. Truthfully, Levi wanted to go faster, taking all his administrations onto her body to a higher speed and watch her cum beneath him but he knew better than to succumb to his desires. Hange was the woman he had a crush on for years now and if this were to be a one-time occurrence, he would want to take in every moment of it, savour every taste of her. He complied to her pleads and began licking her sex once again. Hange rests her ankles onto his shoulders as her fingers grip onto his raven locks once again. His thumb then runs over her clit making her moans echo louder into the hotel suite. Like that wasn’t enough to drive her crazy, his tongue makes its way to her entrance as his thumb continues to rub onto her clit.

“Fuck!” Hange screams as she arches her back, pushing him further into her sex with her ankles. Levi mumbles a groan as his tongue protrudes further into her pussy, the tip of his nose pressing onto her clit. His fingers were now at her nipples, drawing circles then pinching them slightly. His eyes never left her, studying every bit of her erotic reactions. Her chestnut locks were now a mess, her glasses loosely hung onto the bridge of her nose, her head turned to the side, cheek pressed against the pillow. Hange’s grip onto his hair tightens as she clenches around his tongue, he had one hand still teasing her buds while the other finds their way down to her clit, pinching it. His tongue still ravishing her wet cunt, savouring every bit of her. The more he tasted her, the wetter she became. Soon, wet sounds from her cunt and his tongue accompanied her melodious moans. Hange could feel a smirk forming onto his lips, he pulls away slightly.

“Hng, Levi, I-Aha“ Her whines were then replaced with moans of ecstasy as his lips puckered onto her clit, sucking on the sensitive bud. He watches intently as she throws her head back, her back arching along with the movement. It was turning him on badly, every single sound, every single movement, every single flavour. _Fuck, she’s so fucking hot_. Levi gave her clit one last suck, before releasing it with a ‘pop’ causing her back to crash against the soft mattress. His lips plastered kisses on her thighs, stomach, then onto her cleavage before making his way up to her collarbones. His teeth grazes onto the skin before biting it slightly, he soothes the wound with a lick emitting a hum from her lips which rang through his eardrums for her arms were now thrown around his neck, pulling them close in an embrace. Throwing kisses up from the mark then onto her collarbones, to her ear, he presses his lips against it. His eyes follow suit to where his fingers were. A smirk forms onto the corner of his lips as he watches her hips grind onto the friction of his calloused fingers that were slightly stroking in between her folds.

“ _You want be a good girl for me, Hange?_ ” He whispers into her ear. Hange’s eyes snap open at how audible his _sexy_ baritone voice sounded. He licks into the corners of her ears, wet sounds from his actions now echoing inside her head as his fingers continue to stroke every bit of her folds along with her clit, still not making its way to where she needed it, deep inside her pussy. A muffled moan escapes between her bitten lip as he leaves a mark on her ear lobe. She nods her head against his cheek, her grip now onto his broad shoulders.

“ _Cum for me Hange_ ,” He demands. “I won’t go all the way tonight so cum on my fingers,” With that he presses his forehead onto hers. Their gazes now locked onto one another as he plunges a finger into her. Her nipples now grazed against his as her back arched upon the pleasure of the sudden attention onto her pussy. Hange stares into his steel blues as a moan escapes through her pink lips. Once again, like the first time earlier, he steals them with his. Though, unlike earlier, both their tongues now entangled against the other, her gentle yet passionate strokes were returned with his ferocious and sensual ones. His finger now making its way in and out gently into her cunt whilst his lips were all focused on hers. It didn’t take long before he inserts another digit into her, instead of the gentle movements earlier, he pumped both of his fingers into her continuously earning muffled ‘ _Hmm!_ ’s vibrating against his lips.

“Puha-“ She searches for air as his lips pulls away from her. It didn’t take long for her to exclaim. “Fuck! Levi! Fuck there! There!”

“You like it here?” He teases, both his fingers now crooked against the flesh, stroking it gently.

“Fuck yes, right there!” She screams earning a deep chuckle from him. His eyes travel down to her hips as they continued to bounce above from the mattress as his fingers continue their administrations on the spot she loved. _Oh fuck, that’s fucking hot_. He presses onto the flesh slightly harder now that she was clenching around his fingers. _She was close_. He presses his lips onto her neck, travelling its way up to her ear.

“ _You feel so fucking wet and hot around my fingers Hange, you wanna cum?_ ”

“Please make me cum Levi, _I want to cum all over your fucking fingers_.” She pleads. And he loved every bit of it. He travels down to her throbbing wet mess and all he could think was, _damn_. He brings his lips to graze against her clit, his hot breath leaves her aching for more. It was as if he had read her mind, he licks onto the sensitive bud all while still pumping his fingers into her.

“Fuck! Fuck! Levi, I’m gonna cum!” She exclaimed, her fingers reaching for the pillow beneath her. Her fingernails dug into the cotton sheet of the pillow as she feels her high coming closer. It took mere seconds and repeated moans of his name for her pussy to clench against his fingers. A shriek echoes the room as she came, real hard. Her pussy still throbbing, aching for more than just his fingers. He gently pulls them away from her cunt, leaving her hips to thrust above as her fluids gushes out from her entrance. He watches the mess before him in a trance. _God, that was just so fucking hot_. Hange, still recovering from her high, confused and all panting, watches him as he sat up from his position, his eyes fully fixated onto her cunt still. She could feel the sheets beneath her abdomen. _Oh god, did I-_

“ _You fucking squirted, naughty girl,_ ” He chuckles. She rests her weight onto her elbows, propping herself up slightly giving her the full view of the erotic sight before her. Her fluids glistened from his fingers down to elbow. Levi’s eyes met hers, he flashes a smirk before positioning his forearm closer to his lips. Hange’s lips parted slightly as her eyes follow suit his tongue that travelled from the fluids that stained his elbow up to the mess on his fingers. “My, don’t you taste good, Director Zoe?”

_If he wasn’t going to go all the way, what’s with the teasing,_ she thought, _this man’s seduction..._ Hange sat up, discarding the cotton robe that hung loosely below her shoulders to the edge of the bed. She scooted closer to where he was, yanking his arm away before capturing his lips. A low hum vibrates against her lips before a groan muffles against them as she bites onto his lower lip. Pushing her tongue into his cavern, her tongue soon collided with his. He returns the passionate strokes of her tongue with his own, his fingers making its way up to cup both sides of her jaw, bringing her closer towards him. She turns her head slightly, not wanting for their noses to collide, though, initially she wanted to not fog her glasses, the hot steams emitted from their lip lock session had other plans. Her fingers made their way to the knot of the robe that barely did anything to cover his body, still, she needed him fully bared. With a just a slight tuck, his robe came undone and Hange’s fingers made their way to his toned chest. _Fuck, he’s ripped_. She pulls away first, a mischievous smile plastered onto her swollen pink lips.

“My, don’t you look good Executive Director Ackerman,” She teases. She bites onto her lower lip as her eyes travel lower beneath his hips. There it was, the clear evident that, he too, wanted this. “And you’re all hard, sir.” Hange leans in closer, grazing her lips along the sides of his neck as her hand travels down onto his hard on. Gently, she wraps her fingers around his cock, a thumb stroking the tip of it. She muffled a giggle onto his left ear as he winced at the warmth of her hand onto his throbbing length. “What do you say, Levi?” She whispers, sultry. Her fingers cupped around his cock now moving up and down slightly. “ _Don’t you want to feel me? Don’t you want to feel my hot and wet pussy around your_ ,” Hange brings her lips closer to his ear, stressing the remaining words of her sentence. “ _Big, fat cock?_ ”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Levi was losing every remaining bit of his sanity over her dirty talk. It was like she knew what to do to rile him up. The warmth of her breath against the skin of his earlobe, the warmth of her fingers snaked around his cock and the way she just speaks, _damn, the way she speaks_. Hange props up to her knees, now a head taller than from where Levi sat. He watches her intently as she scooted closer towards him, positioning herself above his lap. Placing both palms onto his shoulder, she slowly brought her hips down onto his lap. Her pussy now gliding against his length. A moan escapes her lips as a groan leaves his. Levi could clearly feel her damp heat against the skin of throbbing cock, throwing his head back slightly, his eyes travel to her wet mess sliding up and down against him. She wasn’t afraid to show how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him and Levi found it _extremely sexy_. His groans now echoed along with her moans as she continued to buckle her hips against his length.

“Fuck, you’re so wet Hange,” He mumbles, fingers now reaching for her clit, rubbing then pinching it slightly. She throws a palm behind her back, resting all of her weight on it as she continued to grind her hips against where it felt the best. Levi wraps a vacant hand around her waist to secure her position. He leans in, pressing his lips onto her collarbones, throwing kisses all over it. “I told you we weren’t going all the way right,”

“But I want it, _I want your cock inside me, I want you to cum deep inside my pussy_ ” She whines and that was all it took for Levi to pin her back onto the cotton sheets. Placing a chaste kiss onto her lips, he positions himself before her cunt. Giving his length a rub, using the wet mess that’s left on his cock as lube. He grabs ahold of both her thighs and straddle them around his waist. He enters her slowly, his eyebrows pressed closer towards the center of temple as his cock stretches her open. Hange’s fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulder blades as she yelped. His eyes snapped to her face, alarmed.

“You alright?” She nods.

“I’m fine Levi, slowly okay?” He nods. He pushes his hips further, yet gently, stretching her out bit by bit to accommodate for his size. The further he went, the more he could feel her blazing wet heat _. It felt too good, too good to hold back_ but Levi knew better than to hurt her. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he does. He reaches for her fingers, lacing them with his all as he pushes himself further into her. Pressing his forehead onto hers, he catches every of her breath with his lips. A groan muffled against her lips as the entire of his length reaches the deepest depths within her. He pulls away, Hange now gasping for air as her fingers tighten its grip around his. His lips parted slightly, with the ends of his lips curling into a subtle smile. _Hange felt good, she felt warm_ , and Levi was _melting_. Their gazes locked, steel blues on ruby rusts, pulling away from his fingers, Hange threw her arms around his neck. She dips her head forward, placing a chaste kiss onto his lips. A sign of approval that he could move. Levi complied, starting out with a thrust and then another, his eyes still studying every single of her reactions. A sultry moan escapes her lips as her eyes widened at the second thrust. He smirks at her response. He snakes an arm around her arched back, levitating her slightly above the mattress. With another thrust, he leans in next to her ear for a whisper.

“ _Can you tell, Hange? I’m all the way inside you_.”

She yelps at his words. Using the arm around her waist as support, he pulls her body closer with every thrust. Pants, groans and moans filled the entire suite. Heat now emitting through their breaths. _He felt so good_ and no, Levi wasn’t going exactly slow but with the way he was strongly gripping onto her waist, the way his eyes were staring directly at where they were connected, _the way his cock felt_ , Hange needed more than this, she wanted more, more of him. Leaping forward, she buries her face onto the crook of his neck. Levi’s ass fell onto the mattress, his cock buried deeper into her in this position. A scream leaves her throat, realising how erotic it sounded, she bites onto his shoulder, not wanting any more of her screams to be heard. He winced at the sudden contact of her teeth onto his skin. Levi was no fool, he knew how good it felt for Hange, now that he’s totally balls-deep into her. His calloused hands reach for her bottom, cupping both her ass cheeks, bringing her weight up before pushing her hips down onto his lap once again with a thrust.

“Fuck! Levi, Levi, Levi wait, hng,” She pulls away slightly to face him.

“That felt good?”

“Do it again, please.”

He complied, bringing her ass up and crashing them back into his lap all over again. What started out slow soon picked up a tempo and his hands were no longer playing its role as a guide for Hange. Hange was moving her hips on her own, succumbing to lust, to how good it felt having his cock deep inside her. He threw his hands to the side, palms pressing onto the bed. He tilts his head slightly, admiring the view before him, Hange with her chestnut locks all messed up, her hips moving up and down his lap, her swollen folds wrapped around his cock, _fuck it was all too good to be true._

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” Hange repeatedly declared in between her moans. Her pussy clenches onto his cock and the feeling inside of her was warmer than it was before. Her wet mess were now dripping from her inner thighs to his lap. A moan leaves his lips as she tightens, more vice that it was before.

“ _Show me how you cum, Hange_.” He demands. It took her a few sways of the hip before she came with a loud scream of his name. Levi groans as she does so. He brings himself forward, catching her as she crashes onto his frame. His arms wrap around her trembling form, soothing her from the peak she had reached. Hange pants onto his shoulder with her palms resting onto his chest. “Think you can keep up with me for awhile more, Hange?” She nods against his shoulder.

With an arm around her waist, he lays her back down onto bed. Interlacing their fingers again, Levi leans in and captures her lips once again as he began thrusting into her. This time, faster than the previous. The wet sounds from where they were connected were now in sync with the smack of their lips and the collusion of their skin. Hange’s eyes snaps open as his cock throbs in her pussy, resulting her to clench around him. He pulls away with a groan.

“Don’t tighten so much, I can’t-“ He leaves his sentence hanging as he continued to thrust even harder into her. Her throat goes slightly hoarse from the screams.

“ _Levi, cum deep inside me please, I want you to fill me up, please_.” She pleads, returning his thrusts with the movements of her hips.

“Hng, ‘kay.” He barely managed to say. One, two, three thrusts was all it took. He came, deep within her as she wanted. The gush of his hot fluids filling her, has Hange humming against her lips with her head thrown back at the pleasure of its warmth. He rests his forehead against the olive tan skin of her collarbone, placing a light kiss while he’s at it. He pulls away slightly, only to be stopped by the legs wrapped around his waist, pushing the remaining of his length back into her. Moans escapes both of the lips as warmth connects them back together. Levi stares into her, taking a good look at her dishevelled locks, taking a few strands of it to tuck them behind her ear. _So ethereal_ , he thought. Both the view before him and the feeling of her skin on his, _so, so beautiful_.

“Do me more, Levi.”

“As you wish, Hange.”

-

Hange hissed at the ache between her inner thighs as she shifts in her position. She laces an arm over instinctively towards her right, rubbing her cheek onto the pillow. Or so she thought. Her eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar warmth on her skin. Her ruby rusts came into view of a rather toned chest while her fingers were pressed against the man’s washboard abs. Hange mentally giggled, did she finally ascend to heaven above? _A view this good has to be a dream_ , she thought. She tilts her head slightly above, curious as to whom this beautifully sculptured body belonged to. A shriek almost leaves her lips when her eyes met with a familiar set of steel blues, boring into her very being. It was then she recalls the happenings of last night. _His gazes, his blazing kisses, his embrace, how good he felt-_

“Patched the pieces up?” He asks. She nods against his chest. _Oh god, I had hot sex with my ex-crush’s best friend?_ Hange rose from bed, sitting up with her back hunching forward. He follows suit. With an arm supporting the quilt over her chest, she turns to him.

“What now?”

“I don’t do one-night stands.”

“Neither do I,” Hange whispers, audible for Levi to register.

“I think we’ve already established the fact that I have feelings for you,” Hange presses her lips into thin line, recalling the moment they had before she puked all over the bar. Silence fills the suite for a minute or so, with Hange avoiding his eyes. Levi breathes in, “I have a proposition to make.”

“What is it?”

“Date me,” Her eyes snapped up to meet his. _He’s dead serious_ , she thought. “I know you aren’t exactly over Erwin, so let’s make it this way, give me the next of your two weeks, a trial period, and if I fail to romance you, you have all the right to dump me.”

She blinks.

Once.

Twice.

_What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THAT BECAUSE I WAS,,,, I had the best time of my life typing it! Also I'm planning to write another series of levihan because you know,,,, favourite pairing,,,, but we shall see :')


End file.
